iWanna be your friend
by CraziiChicaa0909
Summary: Simple. Sam and Alex end up meeting and becoming friends, but then Carly gets jealous and wants Sam to hang out with her more. Will they get back as friends? Or will they go seperate ways? Suggestions and ideas always welcome. Small bit of Alex/Freddy.
1. The introductions

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own anything, but I also don't care to, too much money and, ugh, hard work...

**Carly's POV**

"**Sam, stop eating all the leftover cake!" I said. "Save some for me and Freddy!"**

"**I…too late…" She said, blushing. "But there's some salami in there…"**

"**Nevermind, Sam, I'll just go hungry." I joked around with Sam.**

"**Guys!" Freddy yelled from upstairs. "ICarly starts soon!"**

"**Coming!" I yelled. Sam and I headed upstairs.** _See, me and Sam have been best friends for a long time, and we and Freddy (Our next door neighbor and friend) have a webshow called "iCarly". We do it every week after school. Today's is really funny, one segment is about throwing skittles at an "old guy" (really Freddy) and yelling, "Taste the rainbow!!"._

**Alex's POV**

"**Dad, I'll be fine!" I yelled, slamming the door. **_Sometimes dads can be pains in the butt, you know? Oh, yeah, I'm Alexandra Russo, but my friends call me Alex. (What little friends I have…) My dad is soo overprotective (Ugh! Big word…)! He thinks I'll get hit by a bus on my way to school or something! Geez!_

**GRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEE…** _Ugh, my stomach_.

"**Estpiretto Cookie-etto…" I waved my wand.** _Oh how I hope that was an actual spell…_

**Poof! A plate of cookies appeared in my hand.** _Yay!_

**Sam's POV**

_Mmmm… Cake!_ **I followed Carly into the iCarly studio in her attic.** **Freddy was setting up all the cameras and being his dorky self.**

"**Hey nub." I say.**

"**Hi, Sam." He says.**

"**What're you doing now?" I ask, immediately regretting it.**

"**Hooking up the **_**blah blah blah blah **_**to the **_**blah blah blah blah blah.**_**" Is all I hear.**

_What a computer dork. He is a little too techy if you ask me. At least the web show always comes out awesome. This show is gonna be awesome. He's gonna switch to the V-Cam and dress up like an old dude, and then we're gonna pelt him with skittles yelling "Taste the rainbow!" over and over again. I love iCarly._

"**Yeah, mhmm." I smile and nod, pretending to be paying attention. "Well hurry up with that, after this me and some people from school are gonna egg Mrs. Briggs' car!"**

"**Sam, be careful." Carly says. **

"**Yeah, yeah." I say.**


	2. The start of a new beginning

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own anything, but I also don't care to, too much money and, ugh, hard work...

Alex's POV

"**-And I NEVER EVER want to see you again!!" I screamed at Justin. "You big show-off!!" Justin laughed. **

"**Perfect. We're gonna nail this iCarly contest." He smiled.**

"**I know it." I said. "All we have to do is send in the tape now." He stuck the tape in our mailbox addressed to:**

Sam's POV

"**Look, there's something in the mail!" Hollered Freddy from downstairs.**

"**Let me see." I said, and grabbed it from him.**

"**That's not your mail!" Said Freddy.**

"**I'm from iCarly, aren't I?" I replied.**

"**Yeah, but it's at Carly's house." He replied smartly.**

"**Oh, just let Sam read it." Carly hollered from the kitchen. "But I wanna hear!"**

"**It's just a videotape." I yelled back. She practically leaped up the stairs.**

"**Let's watch it!" She said. Freddy popped it in the VCR and we watched.**

"**This chic is hilarious!" I said. **

"**Totally!" Carly agreed.**

'**And we really (Really!!) hope we win your contest!'**

"**I think they should win." I said.**

"**Me too, but that contest ended a week ago!" Freddy said. "Remember?"**

"**But what if we hold it again?" I said. "The prize was just a trip to the studio to meet us!"**

"**Fine. Agreed?" Asked Carly.**

"**Agreed." I said.**

" **Agreed." Said Freddy.**

**So Carly called them up. They were a little disappointed when we told them about how the contest was over, but they were ecstatic to hear they could come anyways because we thought they were awesome. Especially the girl. She seemed like she liked iCarly more then the boy did, even though in the video it was the complete opposite. I still liked her better for some reason, and I couldn't put my finger on it.**

Alex's POV

"**Yes!!" I squealed. I don't know why, but I wanted to win this thing so bad. Only, I didn't see the date on the video so it ended a week ago. But they were so nice that they let us come anyway. Justin booked us for three nights in the closest hotel to the studio. If only they didn't live all the way in Seattle. Now to tell mom and dad. Boy, will they be mad I didn't tell them first. But, in my defense, I didn't know they'd reply so soon. Justin hung up. He stared at me with **_**that look**_**. I nodded. He smiled.**


	3. It's Alex!

Disclaimer: Sue me, fine, but you should know that suing a twelve year old girl is illegal (at least I hope it is…)

Alex's POV

"**Uh…mom? Dad?" I called out.**

"**Yes, honey?" Asked Jerry. **_I'm not worried about him, a puppy dog face and an innocent "Daddy's little girl" comment thrown in there and I'm safe. It's mom who I'm scared of._

"**What, Alex?" Asks Teresa.**

"**Me and Justin won a contest to Seattle to meet people from iCarly. Justin already booked the hotel so you can't say no!" I blurted.**

"**Why do you think I'd say no? I've been pushing you two to get closer since you were born!" Teresa said.**

"**Of course you can go, sweetheart!" Jerry added, nodding.**

"**Thank you!!" I shouted and ran upstairs to tell Justin the good news.**

"**Justin! Justin!" I shouted.**_ Where is he? He should still be here. Hmm, maybe he went to his room? _**I looked into his room. Duh! He was packing. **

"**Justin," I started. But he interrupted.**

"**I heard.." He said. Then he ran up and hugged me. "We're going to Seattle!"**

"**Yeah, but Justin," I said.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**You can stop hugging me now." I said.**

"**Oh." He said and let go of me.**

Sam's POV

"**Come on!!" I said. "They should be here by now!"**

"**Be patient, Sam." Said Carly.**

"**You know I suck at being patient!" I scream. I sat down on the couch and started eating a random chicken sandwich on the table.**

"**Pleh! Yuck! Gross!" I yell and spit it out. "That is **_**NOT **_**a chicken sandwich!!"**

" **It's a plastic prop- or **_**WAS **_**a plastic prop for iCarly!" Shouted Freddy. "But now we need a new one thanks to you!" **

"**Oh, just shut up, Fredward." I said.**

"**It's Freddy!" He yelled.**

"**Whatever Fredward." I said.**

"**Ugh!!" He said.**

_**DING DONG!**_

"**It's them!" I yelled.**

"**Open the door!!" Carly hollered, rushing downstairs. I flung the door open.**

"**Hi, is this the iCarly people?" Alex asked.**

**Please R&R! I ended it so soon so the drama could sink in. Aiming for 2 ch.'s a day!**


	4. Haha! Gotcha!

Disclaimer: Sue me, fine, but you should know that suing a twelve year old girl is illegal (at least I hope it is…)

Freddy's POV

**Wow, she's hot… **

"**Uh, hi, you must be Alex, the girl from the contest." I said.**

"**Freddy, you're drooling." Sam said. I wiped my mouth.**

"**I am?" I asked.**

"**Haha! Gotcha!" Sam laughed.**

"**Aww, you guys are cute, are you dating?" Alex asked.**

"_**NO!!!!**_**" Me and Sam yelled at the same time.**

"**Geez, just wondering," Alex said.**

"**Hi guys, did I miss anything?" Asked Justin, walking in. I recognized him from the video.**

"**No, but Freddy drooled…" Sam said.**

"**No I didn't!" I said defensively.**

"**Little sister?" Asked Justin. "'Cause they can be pretty-(Alex glares at him) Yeah, pretty!"**

"**Nice save." Said Alex. **

"**No, we're not related." I said.**

"**And glad of it!" Said Sam.**

Justin's POV

"**So, we should be heading up to the studio now?" Asked Freddy.**

"**Fine with me." I said.**

"**I hate to agree with him, but yeah." Alex said. She's so annoying. What does it hurt to say 'Justin's right' for once? I mean, I normally am.**

"**Let's do this thing!" Said Carly. So the five of us headed upstairs.**

"**So this is where you do…um…" Alex started.**

"**iCarly?" Asked Carly.**

"**Yeah." Alex replied dumbly.**

"**Yeah." Carly said. "You can sit over there-(She points to a bench in the corner) until we call you on."**

"**Sure" Alex says and we sit.**

Alex's POV

**I wonder why Freddy keeps staring at me weird… This bench is really hard. I hate concrete benches. I mean, what's the point of sitting on them if they hurt more than standing up?**

'**And now, please welcome our special(Ed!), Sam!, guests, Alex and Justin Russo!'**

**Me and Justin walked on. Justin bowed. What a dork!**

"**Hiya people!" I said to the camera.**

"**Hi, I'm Justin Russo!" (Need I say who said it?) "I came here with my sister, Alex."**

"**Yeah, Justin, they get it." I said. **

"**They won our second round of the contest to come to our studio!" Sam said.**

"**She means they won second prize!" Carly said.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot." Sam said through gritted teeth.**


	5. What AM I sitting on?

Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update, but on the other hand, I just got contacts!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would have better things to do with my life than spend five hours a day typing up fan fiction.

**Carly's POV**

"And so now, they are here, staying in the lovely hotel across the street, Hardy's Handy Hotel." I said.

"Which really could use some handy work." Sam commented.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"What?" She said.

"Anyway, our special guests will now play a famous iCarly game, What Am I Sitting On?" I said.

"What, I'm not going to know what I'm sitting on....? Ohhhh.......fun....." Alex said.

"And you only have a minute to guess what it is!" Sam said as she pushed a button on her remote which made a sound like an audience clapping.

"Bring it on!" Justin said

"60 seconds on the clock!" I yelled. Which Freddy obediently did.

**Alex's POV**

I sat down on something hard and square.

"Fruitcake?" Me and Justin guessed at the same time.

"Nope." Said Carly, who seemed to be in charge of everything, like Justin.

"Concrete block?" I asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Uh, toaster?" I asked.

"Yes!" She screamed. I took my blindfold off and balloons floated down from the ceiling. All of a sudden, an automatic voice yelled:

'Random Dancing!' and this weird music started playing. Everyone, even Justin, was dancing really weird. I sat back down on the bench. I was NOT going to dance like that. Then the music stopped. I got up and walked back over.

"Now Fredweirdo will switch to the V-cam dressed as an old dude and we will pelt him with skittles!" Sam said.

"Yelling 'Taste the rainbow!'" Carly laughed. So out came Freddy, dressed up in this old guy costume while Carly handed out big bags of skittles. I noticed Sam eat one, then throw one, and repeat. I thought this was clever, so I did it, too.

"Taste the Rainbow!" Carly screamed.

"Yeah, taste it, nub!" Yelled Sam. Me and Justin just laughed.

Sorry I ended it so short, I promise the next one will be super-long and filled with details. Can't promise it will be out soon, but I'm going to try!

~~ Lexi


	6. Lots of Leaves

Thanks guys for not giving up on me. Did you guys see that new WOWP with Alex as a cheerleader? Lol. It could have been better.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a twelve-year-old owns iCarly AND WOWP?? 'Cause I sure don't.

**Freddy's POV**

'Ugh!' I groaned to myself.'Why did I let them talk me into this?' Then they stopped.

"Aw, we ran out of skittles!" Sam groaned.

"And time!" I said.

"So, see you next time!" Carly said. "At the only show that makes you laugh, cry,-"

"AND wet your pants!" Sam finished. I shut off the camera.

"That was a truly awesome iCarly!" I said. Alex and Justin were laughing.

"You guys are hilarious!" Alex said between breaths.

"Hey, Alex, Justin, want a snack?" Asked Sam. "There's probably something in the fridge."

"Isn't this Carly's house?" Asked Justin.

**Sam's POV**

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Nevermind." Justin shrugged. We all headed down to Carly's kitchen and ate ice cream sundaes.

"Yum." Alex said. Then Spencer walked in draped in wet leaves of all colors.

"Why are you covered in leaves?" Carly asked.

"It's for a sculpture." Said Spencer. "Oh, who's your friends?"

"I'm Justin and this is my sister Alex." Said Justin. I think Justin is a nub like Freddy. Spencer shook hands with them.

"I'm Spencer, Carly's brother." Spencer said.

"Oh, yeah, I know you." Alex said.

"Weird...." Spencer backed up.

"No, from iCarly." She laughed. I don't know why but I like her laugh.

"Oh!" Spencer said, obviously relieved.

**Spencer's POV**

_Flashback-_

I went to the park to unwind and relax when I saw this little kid struggling to get down his kite out of a tree. I walked up to him.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He asked rudely.

"I don't like your tone." I said, but I climbed the tree and got it down. In the process, I got covered in wet leaves. Then I got an idea. Why not make a sculpture of a giant leaf made of a bunch of smaller wet leaves? So I stuffed about a million wet leaves into my backpack, including the ones attached to me, and headed home.

-_End of Flashback_

-Thought I'd add a cute little back story to make it more interesting. What do you think?


	7. Justin's Story

Disclaimer: I'm a fan. That's why it's called FANfiction. Not OWNERSfiction. Thank you.

**CARLY'S POV**

"Spencer, that is so strange." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Spencer said."So who wants to help me build it?"

"Me." We all said. So we wasted the rest of our afternoon helping Spencer with his weird leaf project idea. I had to admit, it actually looked pretty cool when we were done, but we were all covered in glue and leaf pieces, so the others went home to take showers, except for me, Sam and Spencer because Sam slept over and me and Spencer live there.

The next morning after we had eaten breakfast, me and Sam, then Alex and Justin came over again because Freddie had to go do some special synchronized swimming classes with his mom.

**SAM'S POV**

"Poor Fredweirdo has to swim with his mommsy-poo." I sing. Alex and Carly burst out laughing. Justin isn't paying attention, instead he's staring out the window all bug-eyed.

"Justin, are you okay?" Carly asks.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...missing someone." Justin replies.

"Oh." Carly said. Me with my big nosy mouth said:

"Who?" And that really got him started. He went into this huge detailed story about this girl Juliet. The name sounded so familiar. But it was strange how he kept taking back what he said and calling it crazy, like once I swear he almost said she was a vampire and then he said "I think you thought you heard me say she was a vampire but really you were hallucinating, I really said she's an... an... umpire, for... for... baseball." What a lame excuse. I wouldn't care if she was a bloodthirsty werewolf, for crying out loud.

**ALEX'S POV**

Ugh... Justin is so pathetic. He literally almost told the iCarly team about our being wizards and everything like fifty times. It doesn't make it much better when he rhymed vampire with umpire. I swear, if I wasn't here glaring at him, the iCarly people would know EVERYTHING by now. He even didn't restrain from mentioning Mason, making me almost cry. At least he said that Juliet and Mason broke up with us to be together with each other. The funniest part was, Sam and Carly didn't even look like they cared. I really don't think they were listening very much.

A/N: Guys, do you think I should make Sam a vampire and end up being Juliet's cousin or something? Please leave a review or private message me what you think.


	8. Siblings!

Disclaimer: I'm a fan. That's why it's called FANfiction. Not OWNERSfiction. Thank you.

**FREDDY'S POV**

That was just plain HORRIBLE! I am NEVER going to another synchronized swimming class with my mom AGAIN.

"Freddy! Make sure to put your bathing suit in the wash for next Tuesday!" My mom yells from the shower.

"Fine mom!" I yell back. I know, I know, but I have to, she's my mom. Plus she'll flip out on me if I don't, no matter how much I beg or plead.

"Time for your chlorine scrub-down!" She yells. My mom insists after I go swimming in a pool, I need this thing called a chlorine scrub-down. It's like a shower, but she uses special shampoo and body wash and stuff that supposedly gets rid of the chlorine, but unfortunately, it also gets rid of the first five layers of your skin.

"Ouch, mom, REALLY?" I scream. "No, not there, no! Mom I'm old enough to wash myself. No, no, no, OW!"

"Oh Freddy, calm down, you know it doesn't hurt THAT bad." She says.

"Yes, it DOES!" I scream back.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

I am so mad at myself. I can't believe I almost told the iCarly people everything. I hate to admit it, but without Alex glaring at me I would have spilled EVERY last detail. Well, at least my ingenious vampire to umpire cover-up saved me. I am so smart to think things like that under pressure.

"Um, Justin, I think I may know that Juliet chick you're talking about. What's her last name?"

I turned around. Samantha Puckettes had said that.

"VanHeuson." I replied, hopeful she might know something. What she might know I have no idea.

**SAM'S POV**

VanHeuson, VanHeuson, Juliet VanHeuson, the name was just so familiar. Where have I heard the name before? Oh my god! It couldn't be!

"Juliet VanHeuson?" I ask. "Was she blonde, has a bad taste in fashion, kinda short, always wear her hair down, strange accent?"

"Well, um, except for the fashion thing, well, yes. That's her." Justin says. "Why?"

"She's my older sister!" I say. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Justin says, and I drag him into the elevator upstairs.

"She's a vampire as you may know." I say, shooting him a look. "But she disappeared off the face of the earth 1,000 years ago. Our parents had just died and she left me all alone so I went to live with the Puckettes. I can't believe she is still alive! I'm going to kill her!"

"Wait, YOU'RE Juliet's SISTER? Oh my gosh, this can't be true. She doesn't have a sister. Her parents work at the late night bite." Justin says.

"You have no clue, do you? The VanHeusons adopted her and now she changed her name to fit in as their daughter. The VanHeusons don't know about me because I was with my parents when they died and I think Juliet thinks I died, too." I reply. "And by the way, no, I'm not a vampire."

"I just can't believe this. Do you know what REALLY happened to her?" Justin asked.

"What?" I ask.


	9. I'm a WHAT?

Disclaimer: I love iCarly and Wizards of Waverly Place. If I actually were the owner of either, you'd know by now.

**JUSTIN'S POV**

"When Mason scratched Juliet," I began.

"Mason scratched Juliet? Why would he do that?" Sam interrupts.

"Well, he's a, um, werewolf." I said. "And him scratching her turns her back human, and she got all embarrassed and left, and when she bit Mason, he turned full wolf and he left too, and they're never coming back."

"I wouldn't say never." Sam said with a determined look.

"Hey, how come you're not a vampire?" I ask.

"I don't know." Sam says, looking sad. "I guess...I...must be human. "

**ALEX'S POV**

I wonder what they're doing up there? Why is it taking so long? I'm going to go check on them.

I'm worried about Sam.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Alex," Justin starts.

"It's okay." Sam says. "She can know."

So after hearing the whole story I am shocked, especially when I hear she's not a vampire. Wait, I think there's a spell for that...

"Hey, um, Sam, can you come with me for a second?" I ask, trying to act casual.

"Sure, why?" Sam asks.

"You'll see." I reply.

**SAM'S POV**

I wonder where she's taking me. Why are we going back to the hotel?

"I'm just going to grab something and then I'll bring you there." Alex says. As we go into her suite, she picks up...is that a stick? All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by smoke, and then I'm in a dim room with a few chairs and desks and a chalkboard. Alex grabs a giant book off the shelf on the bookcase in the corner.

"Reveal your form, Mrof ruoy laever." Alex says, waving the stick- or is it a wand?- in the air.

Suddenly I feel weird vibrations running through my body, then I see a pinkish glow form around me.

"Um, pink, um, pink is...WIZARD?" Alex screams. "You're a wizard? Oh my god!"

"I'm a WHAT?" I shout back. "I'm a wizard?" I look around at the pinkish glow. Then Alex shows me the key code in the strange book.

"I can't believe this!" I shout. "But then how? If my dad was a vampire and Juliet is a vampire and mom was a vampire, then how could I POSSIBLY be a wizard?"

Complete silence was all that followed.

A/N: I have absolutely no idea what to do next. ALL ideas and reviews are welcome! Seriously, even if your concepts suck, I might transform it and use it.


	10. Mmmm! Pizza!

Disclaimer: Even if I did own this, which I DON'T, why would I waste my time on here when I could write a book or put it on T.V. Or something...?

A/N: I'm soo sorry for not writing in awhile and I am soo happy with all the nice reviews and messages I've been getting for this story. You guys are soo great so I am going to actually make this chapter a lot longer than usual(: Thanks again(: - Especially to: CampRockfan4ever, BigTimeRush27, Ninja Master, seddieroxxmysoxx, and my aunt, StephIsInsanity923.

**Carly's POV**

"Where are they?" I ask Freddy. "They've been upstairs for 3 hours!"

"I don't know..." He replies, staring off into space. "You should go check. . ."

"Ugh! Fine." I say, annoyed. "But next time, YOU'RE going..." Then I head upstairs to find Justin sitting in the beanbag chair half asleep and Sam and Alex nowhere in sight.

"JUSTIN!" I yell.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you, Carly..." He replies groggily.

"Yeah, weren't there, I don't know, people here? You know, like Sam and Alex!" I scream, confused and a little scared.

"Yeah, calm down, they just went on an errand. They'll be back by 3:00pm." He says. I look at my watch carefully. Then I look again.

"It's 4:30pm! Where'd they go?" I ask. He snaps out of it.

"Uhmm, they went back to the hotel to get something. . ." He says.

"Well, I'm going to go check on them." I say and grab my jacket.

"I'll go with you." Justin replies, decisively, as if he were making a decision to join the Marines.

**Justin's POV**

*Oh, I seriously hope they are either back at the hotel or about to go there!* I scream in my mind. *Because if they aren't, then I'm in BIG trouble!*

I grab my jacket off the hook and slip on my shoes, trying to take as long as possible. Then I meet Carly at the door and we head over. Since we were walking, it would take about twenty minutes. I really hope Alex decides to poof back by then. And if she hasn't. . . . . Our wizard secret could be in danger.

**Alex's POV**

"So, what you're trying to tell me is you think you may've inherited your wizard status from your grandmother?" I ask, amused. "That is so cool. So now you don't have to compete with anyone for the Wizard Competition!"

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"You have so much to learn!" I say, giggling. "Wow, what time is it?"

"Uh,"Sam looks at her watch."4:32pm."

"Oh, wow, we should probably get going, the others will worry..." I say. "But first I need to stop by the hotel and drop off my wand and some other potions."

"Ohkayy... Let's go." Sam agreed.

"Transportatus Illuminatus – Hardy's Handy Hotel." I recite. A cloud of orange smoke surrounds me and Sam, and when it clears, we are in mine and Justin's suite. I put away my wand and hide the book of spells and a bunch of other potions I'd grabbed that I thought I'd need, when Justin and Carly walk in.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Justin says.

"Soo... what were you guys doing?" Carly says, getting right to the point but trying to sound like it's nothing. But Sam knew exactly how to respond so Carly wouldn't worry.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"About what?" Carly says. "I mean, not to be nosy or anything because I'm not a nosy sort of person, okay maybe a little, but what were you talking about?"

"Food." Sam cleverly said. "Right now we were discussing pie. My favorite is banana cream, hers is pumpkin with whipped cream."

"Right... Ohkayy... Well, I ordered pizza if you want any." Carly says, obviously not entirely believing it.

"Ohkay, let's go!" Sam said. *I could totally be her new bestfriend! She is awesome!* I thought, happily.

**Freddy's POV**

The look on Carly's face indicated that she was in doubt about something, but didn't want to talk about it. I knew that face well.

"So... Where's the pizza?" Sam asks. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, right, the pizza. . . Guess I forgot to order it while I was busy WORRYING ABOUT YOU!" Carly says. "Sorry, I'm just stressed is all."

"Don't worry, I'm on it." I say and dial PiRonie's Pizza Parade. "Yes, uhmm four large cheese pizzas. Yes. Yes. No. Mhmm. Yes. Spencer Shay's. Of course. Ohkay. Bye."

"Thanks, Freddy." Carly says.

"No problem." I say. Then Alex walks in. *She's soo gorgeous! Almost as pretty as Carly! Wait, what am I thinking? Carly is almost as pretty as ALEX. I think I love her!*

"Yo. Freddy! Dude, seriously, stop drooling over Alex! Snap, Snap! You alive? Come on!" It was Sam. I instantly snapped out of it and got back to reality.

"What, Sam, what? What do you want, for crying out loud?" I say.

"The pizza is here if you haven't noticed!" Sam says. "Or I could just eat it for you!"

"Whatever." I grab a couple of slices and dig in. It tastes really good. You can tell the people who made this were professionals. The pizza was not too spicy, not too bland. De-lic-ious!


End file.
